


Dawning of Behemoth

by subtlerez



Series: Behemoth vs Paragon [2]
Category: Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: Faction war, Post-Apocalypse, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtlerez/pseuds/subtlerez
Summary: After the nuclear winter ended the scavengers of Cambridge County have a new problem with the many preppers combining forces to drive them out.
Series: Behemoth vs Paragon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068422
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. The Boy in a Mask

Mateo took a deep breath as he put on his mask. Leaving home on his bike he rode out to his usual spot close to the abandoned mall. Being an informant of the new world is hard work, but someone has to keep track of everything happening in the county. As he came to his usual spot saw a black girl with dreads waiting for you.

Mateo came to a screeching halt on his bike stopping right before the woman. He looked at her giving full attention to every detail, making specific note of her respirator and spear made from old world junk.

"Anything I can help you with Lady?" He said hoping of his bike.

"Good to see you too kid." She retorted back. "Im guessing you're Mateo then since you have the weird mask on"

"And what about it" He said throwing his bike on the floor. "Anything you to need to know about since you're here. Dont think you'd bother coming just to say hi".

The lady reached into her pocket and pulled out a small insignia. "Yeah I do. You know anything about this?" She said tossing it to him.

Mateo looked down at the small military insignia. "Yeah, some of the dipshits formed some kind of militia when everything turned topside." He tosses it back to her. "Heard they like causing trouble for the rest of us scavengers. Already have everything they could want in this broken world and still trying to take from the rest of us."

The woman smiled underneath her respirator. "Looks like you have a bone to pick with them too." She took a step back. "Okay well then, looks like me and you have a common interest. We're gonna be friends now you and me."

"And what might your name be Lady? Since we're gonna be all up and, 'good friends' and whatnot." He said lifting his mask up over his head.

She spit in her hand and holds it out. "Mari Jones."

Mateo spits in his hand and shakes it. "This is gonna be fun Mari."


	2. A Trainwreck of a Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mateo & Mari explore the new headquarters for their gang

Mari awoke in her bed in an abandoned house. Stretching her arms and yawning she rises out of bed to get her day started. Putting on her gear and grabbing her spear she walks out the front door.

Grabbing her bike and putting on her headphones on she rides into town to meet up with Mateo. A week had passed since she made a deal with him. In order to achieve their goals they had to create a base of operations. And after a week Mateo came across something interesting to show her.

Seeing him in his usual spot she stopped to great him.

"Hey hey Mateo. Excited to see what this surprise you got for me." She said pausing her music. "Are you still gonna keep me in suspense. I wanna know what this place is you found."

"Not me, but one of my spotters." Mateo said back to her. "It wont be pretty looking though. But knowing you, you wont care."

Mateo grabs his bike and starts to head out with Mari following him. They both ride out through the ruins of Cambridge County. After what seemed like an hour the two arrive to what seemed like an abandoned apartment complex at first glance. But upon further inspection you can see that scattered in the different buildings are a train that crashed into it.

"So this is the masterpiece, eh." Mari shouted. "Well well well. You see this Mateo? It's perfectly twisted."

Mari impressed by this new find goes off to further explore it, Mateo following suit. "So what is your plan for this place and dealing with that militia?" Mateo asked. "You seem to have one since you gotta death wish or whatever."

Mari opens a door to one of the train compartments. "This is the first part of it." She continues to explore the train to see how it's integrated with the different buildings. "You see I know you're a little too young to remember how the world was before the big shebang. But when everything went to shit a lot of people died and was left without a home."

"Well duh, im only 14 I was around during everything." Mateo said annoyed as he opened the next compartment to the train.

"Good, then we can skip forward some. Now that everyone that was left with nothing have formed different groups, this has left us vulnerable." Mari opens a door to see it leads to a bathroom in one of the apartment units. "Now that all those annoying preppers decided to band together, we're left to gravel in the dirt. You know. More than we already did."

Mari tries to flush the toilet in the bathroom. "Dont know what i expected with that honestly. Anyway, those preppers are going around messing with all the scavengers. So my idea is that we go around, and unite them, against them obviously."

Mateo stops for a second. "Okay, but what is your deal with them. They take something from you? Kick you out of your home like the ones in the summer camp now turned lumber operation?"

"Nah nothing like that. I dont like them coming into this beautifully new world we get to live in and pushing everyone around. What right do they have to do that anyway. America is dead so its not like we're gonna rebuild it or anything. Yet here they are, the ones who did nothing while everyone else died and suffered sat on their fortune of supplies now getting off their lazy asses to just push everyone around."

"So this is a philosophical thing then?" Mateo asks.

"In a way yeah, I don't want America to come back." Mari paused for a moment. "I know you're too young to really understand this but America wasn't a perfect place for everyone. That chapter of history being closed was freeing to a lot of people including me."

Mari stops to look back at her new friend. "So Mateo, you still in? You know everything about this county and I could really use you."

Mateo thought for a second. He was too young to be attached to what America was. However the militia were causing problems for him, and people like him. Sure right now they're an annoyance, but if left unchecked they could be a bigger problem.

"Yeah, I'm in. I'll help with whatever you need." Mateo shrugged.

"Well, in that case." Mari smiled. "Our first step is to clean this place up. If we're gonna have people hang out here we cant have it be a dump."


End file.
